


Fuck Away the Pain

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee
Summary: A filthy fanfiction from a filthy mind.You've heard about the Ridonculous Race, but all stories can be twisted. There were a few other secret teams, the ones to shake things up, they would undeniably win, they had a contract where they would get half a million dollars regardless. Those few teams are The Angel - Devil Duo, Kathleen and Ashlie, The Ex-parents, Mikki and Jacob, The Girl Gamers, Traci and Viola, and lastly, The Mechanics, Thomas 'Tom' and Donald 'Don'. This titillating fan fiction deals with our deviant, loyal yet lustful rendezvous of our Devil, Kathleen and her flings and fuck with Devin.





	1. You Think Your Life Is Done

Chapter One

"You Think Your Life is Done..."

Devin, our beloved male best friend, was in his hotel room, getting ready for the first leg after party Don arranged for the teams. He had on a white and blue button up, which was buttoned all the way, a nice, new pair of blue jeans, hiding some leather boots. His hair was gelled into the fashion we all know and see on the television and the shirt just made his normally dull, blue eyes sparkle. 

Carrie walked out in something that hugged her pear shaped body, her body wasn't Devin's type, she wasn't Devin's type. She was in a strapless green and purple dress, her wavy, blonde locks tied back into a sloppy bun. Her makeup was quite heavy, shades of green and purple, clashing on her face.

"Are you ready to go, Homie?" She questioned, batting her eyelashes at the half-Korean male.

He ignored her advances toward him, he didn't want that. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." He responded, walking next to her and to the elevator. 

They were met with some of the other teams by the silver doors. 

The Stepbrothers, The Mother and Daughter team, and The Sisterswere gathered, waiting for an elevator to come up and bring then down.

Carrie went and chatted up the Sisters, Kitty wasn't in the same sweater and mini-skirt she was wearing in the race, she was in a red, flowing blouse, her hair pulled into a braid, and mid-thigh khakis with some sandals. Emma wasn't in the same race clothes either, she had her hair in a clip, she was sporting a nice, white tube top, an orange pencil skirt, panty hose, and neon orange heels.

He scanned the other teams, trying to see what everyone else was wearing, he saw nobody was wearing was wearing the same attire they wore for the race. 

Taylor, the daughter of the Mom and Daughter team, was wearing a fuzzy pink sweater, a golden locket, her hair was curled and fell into delicate tresses on her shoulders, she was in white skinny jeans, and some pink flats.

Kelly, the mother of Taylor, was in a tight, black dress and had a leopard clutch to match her pumps.

Lorenzo, one of the obnoxious stepbrothers, was in a t-shirt, designed to look like a tuxedo top, some stonewashed jeans, and some old, black sneakers. He was laughing at his brother, Chet, whom was betting that he could hook up with a girl, that very night. Chet, on the other hand, was wearing a white, leather jacket that covered a green t-shirt, some cargo shorts and nice, shiny, brown loafers. He was putting himself on a high pedistal, trying to say he could hook up with one of the big league chicks, like Taylor or Ellody. 

Devin let off a chuckle and the elevator opened up, letting in the two Surfer Bros, Geoff carrying his obviously drunken buddy, Brody back to their room. 

The few teams gathered into the little box of an elevator. 

Chet swung one of his thick, hairy arms around Taylor's broad shoulders, "Heya, sexy babe." He flirted, trying to see what reaction he would get from her. 

Taylor immediately slapped his hand off her chubby forearm, "Ew, you creep! Don't even think about it!".

Chet was started, he did not expect for her to get physical with him, obviously. He shook his hand, like he had just touched a hot stove.

The elevator arrived downstairs, Devin remember that Don had the first leg banquet in a ballroom downstairs. The Satin Ballroom.

He and the other teams walked in and this whole 'formal dinner' thing turned into a whole 'bar party'.

There were some other people that weren't in the race, one was having a drink with the Fashion Bloggers, three unrecognized people eating the supplied Oer'derves, a girl that looked like Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland' and one girl that caught Devin's eye right away.

She was very short, standing at another five foot exact, she was shorter due to wearing high, platform, black leather boots, a latex, black mini-skirt, a black, lacy corset that propped up her large breasts, her jet black hair was up in a fancy, curly updo, she had on some smoky black eyeshadow and her vibrant green eyes looked at him, drawing him over. 

He went over and helped himself to a carmel apple Margarita, "Hello there, what's a fine lady like you doing out her all by herself?" He questioned, locking his blue eyes with her green eyes.

The female had her plump, juicy lips curve into a smirk, "Nothing much, hot stuff. What about you, I can't tell if a tall, nice glass of water came here alone." She purred as she grabbed a glass of champagne that was beside her.

Devin then remembered, this girl made him get lost in the moment but he had the mental smack upside the face. Shelley. He remembered he had a girlfriend.

She looked at the man, standing before her, his face frozen in a look of being high while taking a picture. "Are you okay?" She questioned. 

Devin cleared his throat and shook his head, "Y-Yeah. I'm good, I'm good." He commented, snapping back to reality.

The female placed a hand on his chest and gave him a look, a mischievous smile, "You need a couple of drinks. Loosen up, y'know?".

Devin gulped a hard gulp, a gulp so hard, his Adam's apple disappeared for a moment. 

The girl lead him down some stairs, to a large ballroom, he glanced around and saw many, many sights. He caught the Daters making out (not that them making out was a new thing.), the Vegans and Rockers all passing a blunt, the Goths, actually smiling, while having what looked like two Bloody Maries, a DJ on the DJ booth.

Some of the teams caught at the bar were the Sisters, Dwayne, from the Father and Son team, chatting with Kelly, from the Mom and Daughter team, two others he hadn't seen before, the Reality TV Pros, and the Ice Dancers.

The girl lead Devin to a stool, which he sat in.

She leaned against him and walked her fingers up his beefy arm, "We should do some body shotsss." She reccomended, hissing off the 's' at the end.

Devin looked at her, "Body shots? Whoa, that's pretty risqué." He commented, getting himself and this gal both a tequila shot with salt and lime.

The girl picked up a lime slice and sprinkled some salt on Devin's collarbone. She squeezed the lime on top, causing the half-Asian to let out a pained grunt. She slammed her shot and licked the salt and lime off of him.

Devin let off a surprised gasp and repeated her process, salt, lime, tequila, lick. He left her neck with a small nip, to tease her.

The black haired lady got another shot and slammed Devin back to the bar, tearing open his shirt. She pushed him back and left a soft peck on what was known in modern slang as the 'happy trail'. She placed her shot of rum on his pelvis and grabbed the tiny glass with her teeth and tipped it back, slurping the spicy liquid from the cup.

Devin gripped her shoulder and pushed her back onto the marble bar counter, laying her against it. He ordered another shot of vodka and placed it on her corset, just to pick it back up and drink the shotglass's contents.

The girl stood and shoved him back into the bar stool then leaped onto his lap, strattling him. "I'm Kathleen." She said, finally introducing herself to our male protagonist.

Devin gave her a smirk and ran his hand down her back. "Name's Devin, sweetheart.".

She pulled in close to him, leaving a soft, warm huff on his neck. "We should get out of here." she whispered quietly.

He gave her a happy, goofish laugh and gripped her legs, wrapping them around his waist and kissing her as she returned his fumbled pecks.


	2. He Took It All With Him

Devin opened his door and lead the girl into the room. He pulls her in and shuts the door, padlocking it so nobody walks in during their time together.

The female eyed his jeans and noticed something different in his pants, she went up and rubbed his crotch area, licking her lip as she salivated. "Mm, is your little friend poking his head in to say hello?" she questioned, stroking rubbing and gripping the man's erect meat.

Devin let out a grunt as he backed himself against the hard, thick, wooden door as this girl felt him up, "Mm, Kathleen." he grunted quietly and gave her a look of being awestruck as she got on her knees, unzipped his fly, unbuttoned his boxers, and pulled out his hard, throbbing dong. "We're going straight into this?" he asked before letting out a gasp as she lapped her tongue against the tanned tip of his penis.

Kathleen let out some quiet squeaks and sucked on three out of his erect nine inches, she tugged on her silk thong under her latex skirt and played with her 'kitty-cat', to take some edge off before they actually engage in the dance between two bodies. 

Devin let off soft gasps, grunts, and pants as she slid his 'joystick' in her mouth. He gripped her pitch black hair and helped her bob her head on him.

She locked a gaze with him, their eyes boring into each's own.

She gasped softly as he pulled her head off of his cock, "I wanna... I wanna please you too." he commented and walked with her to the bed and shoved her straight onto it, causing the mattress to bounce and pillows to fly.

He kneeled in front of her and licked the waxed, exposed labia of Kathleen, he tugged on her bud and whispered quietly, "You have a beautiful flower.". He planted more kisses on her causing him to hear some gasps.


End file.
